Sleepover
by StanxKyleFan
Summary: Stan and Kyle have a sleepover. Pairing: Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski
1. Sleepover

**A/N: I wrote this quickly, didnt edit or anything much...its simply a short story so...yeah ^^; hope you like it! please review!**

**

* * *

**

_It's just a sleepover.  
_

_I know this.  
_

_Kyle knows this.  
_

_So...what the hell?_

Stan Marsh couldn't fall asleep...his mind was focused on the mane of red hair before him, fast asleep.

Staring at the boy's unconscious face, Stan decided there was no point in looking away again. He had been staring at his best friend for, easily, an hour or so now. They had had sleepovers in the past -hell-they were super best friends after all, but now was different...

Why?  
Stan had no idea.

He just knew it was, and for some reason, he couldnt look away. Bringing his hand to the Jewish boy's head, Stan brushed his fingers slowly through his curly hair. Why was he doing this?

He still had no idea.

It was just sort of an urge, an urge he had succumb to about an hour ago and since then couldnt stop doing...it just felt good.

Right.

Repeating the motion, Stan allowed his mind to wander. He needed to know why he kept feeling this way around Kyle. Why everytime Kyle came over, all he wanted to do was touch the red-haired boy and get him as close as to himself as possible.

But without being gay.

Stan Marsh wasnt gay.

And nethire was Kyle Broflovski. They were both straight, and both had girlfriends. Granted nethire of them liked the girl they were with. Kyle had given up on his attempts to push away a certain blonde by the name of Bebe Stevens over a year ago and have been going for about 3 months now. He constantly complained about her and how he wished she would just break up with him. As for Stan, well, he was currently with a raven-haired 'beauty queen' as she was so called by every man in school. The student council president, straight A making, cheer-leading captain: Wendy Testaburger.

There was a point in Stan's life where he would have screamed from the tops of South Park's mountains that he loved this girl. She was, after all, the perfect girlfriend. Sweet, funny, smart...hot. You know, everything a guy wanted.

Not what Stan Marsh wanted.

To be honest, Stan Marsh had no idea what he 'wanted'. He just knew that Wendy wasnt it. As soon as a certain 'Token Black' stole his girl from him so...easily, back in the 4th grade he just hasnt been as close to Wendy as he used to be.

Stan sat up in the bed slightly, removing his hand from the beautiful boy before him's head and leaning up against the bed post as he continued to stare.

He really was beautiful.

Gay or not, it was the truth. No one could look at Kyle Broflovski and not say he wasnt attractive. He was so fit and clean and...pure? That may or may not have been the right word Stan was looking for but it was all his brain could come up with at 4 in the morning. Wether calling another guy beautiful made him gay or not really didnt seem to matter to Stan, though. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had always wondered if he was gay. He swore to god that he wasnt when he was around his friends, but when it was just him and his thoughts he couldnt help thinking about it.

Maybe he was gay.

But ethire way that didnt change his best friend's sexuality. Stan knew Kyle wasnt like that, regardless of how he felt towards Bebe, Stan knew his best friend here liked chicks, not guys. At least thats what he let his mind assume, seeing as the two had never really discussed their 'sexuality' before.

Stan paused, looking down at the Jewish boy below him, currently sleeping away on the raven's bed. "So goddamned beautiful." He found himself saying, shaking his head and slumping back into the covers beside Kyle. "Your really something, Kyle."

Shaking his head, the raven slowly placed his arm around the red-head. Skrew the awkward conversation that would take place in the morning. The two of them had been best friends -SUPER best friends- for over 15 years now, its about time they had this conversation.

"Goodnight Kyle."

What Stan wasnt aware of was the fact that the boy before him was fully awake.

Keeping his eyes closed, Kyle allowed himself a small smile before sneaking 'unconsciously' closer to the raven. "Night Stan." He whispered, but was unheard. The raven was now asleep, eyes shut lightly as he drifted into his personal world of dreams.

"I love you."


	2. Explainations

**A/N: Yeahs ^_^ Umm, a certian someone wanted a part two to this story...I intended it to be a one shot, so if you dont like the part two (because i rushed it and im sorry T.T) then pretend its not there and focus on the first chapter-part-thing...**

**However, if you did like this then review and let me know please~!**

**I like Reviews... I really do =3  
**

* * *

Kyle Broflovski blinked, trying to clear up his vision. How long had he been asleep? All he remembered was going over to Stan's last night and...didn't he spend the night there? He was sure he did…right after the fight with his parents, he went over Stan's like he always did…but if that was the case, why was he at home?

Kyle lifted the covers from over him and discovered that he was in his own room. He blinked again and rubbed his eyes, thinking maybe he was just dreaming about last night. Another dream about going to Stan's wouldn't have surprised him really, he dreamed about that a lot lately...but he was almost positive that last night wasn't a dream...

Interrupting Kyle's train of thought, his cell phone buzzed next to him on his bed stand. Kyle reached over and picked it up...2 messages. Both from Stan?

Stan Marsh - 9:07 am  
_Are you awake?_

Stan Marsh - 9:12 am  
_Obviously not, i guess, I'll stop texting you so you can sleep...once you get this, i need you to come over, gotta talk to you. Its important._

Kyle looked down at his phone for a minute, taking in what he just read. So...last night wasn't just a dream? Or was it? Did Stan really say all those things...and...had he really put his arm around him last night?

Scrambling from his bed, he glanced at the nightstand to see that it was only about 9:15am now...he could still make it to Stan's before his parents woke up. He grabbed his jacket and tossed on his shoes -not bothering to lace them up- and bolted for the door.

Stan didn't live too far away from Kyle...so therefore it didn't take him long to get to his destination. Not bothering to knock on the door, he opened it quietly so not to wake up the Marsh's and went up to Stan's room. Opening the door, Kyle found his friend sitting on the bed facing away from him and out the window.

"Stan?"

Turning, Stan smiled faintly at his friend, getting up from the bed and making his way over to Kyle. "Hey, Kyle."

Kyle smiled back. It was awkward...why was it awkward? Stan and Kyle were never awkward around each other. "Why did you ask me to come over? You said it was important..."

"It is, I just don't know how to begin really, its kinda awkward." Stan shrugged truthfully. There was that word again; _awkward_.

"Well...there's no reason to feel awkward man, just tell me what's up. Your never awake this early..." Kyle pointed out, shifting wait from one foot to the other. "Also, I'd kinda like to know how I ended up at my house this morning...if i was at your place all night."

"Oh, uh, that was me…" Stan shrugged again. Hmm, so…It wasn't a dream…and Stan brought me home? Why?

"Okay, one question answered…kind of." I shrugged. "Well, besides that, what did you need to talk about Stan?"

Stan sighed and sat on his bed. I guess it was now or never… "I have a question, an important question. I was going to ask you this morning when we woke up, but I chickened out and brought you home instead."

Oh.

"What's wrong dude?"

"Kyle, I think im gay." Well that was blunt, way to take this slow Stan… "I need to tell someone, and I didn't want that someone to be you but I think it has to be…"

Kyle didn't know how to reply exactly. He had a feeling this was where the conversation was going to end up, but he didn't think Stan would be so blunt about it. "O-Oh…um…okay, so, what made you think about that?" Kyle asked stupidly, hoping it would help somehow.

"You." Stan replied quietly, thinking maybe Kyle wouldn't hear him. He did.

"Me…?"

Stan nodded, getting up from the bed yet again and standing before his friend, his super best friend, and hoped to god he knew what he was doing. "Yes Kyle, you. I need to know…" Stan paused, placing his hands on the red-haired boy's shoulders. "…if…we are…" Kyle got the feeling Stan didn't know what he was saying, and frankly neither did he. So to save ethire of them any more pointless small talk, Kyle leaned forwards and closed off the remaining space between them with the little self-pride he could come up with.

Stan was taken aback, eyes widening in reflex before relaxing a bit and closing them. Kyle was right about kissing Stan, it really did feel right. Like…something was missing inside of him, a giant hole in his heart and mind was closed off for so long and now its being filled up.

Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle's neck, as said boy brought his hands up to the raven's waist in attempt to bring them closer. Stan's hands slowly traveled their way up to grip at Kyle's hat and pulling it off, brushing his fingers through the red locks. Kyle simply continued to kiss the boy, and with nowhere else to go with them, his fingers trailed up and down Stan's back. They both knew they would have to break apart sooner or later, but frankly didn't care about that right now.

After waiting another good 10 seconds, Kyle broke away and stared into the pair of silver-blue eyes before him. Stan had gotten a bit taller since the last time he noticed his height, they were about the same height now.

Neither boy moved, nor did they speak, their eyes simply locked with one another, the sound of their breathing was the only sound in the room.

Kyle figured there was nothing more to say, their previous actions pretty much spoke for themselves as Stan slowly released the redhead and grabbed his hand, leading him to the bed before them. Kyle did as he was led to, and sat beside the ebony haired boy. Stan wrapped his arm around said boy and smiled. "Dude…I don't know exactly what just...happened and…stuff…but I-"

Kyle shook his head and leaned forwards, stealing another kiss from the raven –not that he really minded- and earned a small whimper from said boy. Kyle pulled away and laughed, bringing his hand to cup Stan's cheek. "Stan Marsh, You talk too much."


End file.
